


Manchen Blumen wurde das Erblühen versagt

by Rillion



Series: Byelingual - The Works in German [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Canonical Character Death, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No beta we die like winchesters, Post-Episode: s12e21 There's Something About Mary, Sad Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester has a sweet tooth, Supportive Sibling Dean Winchester, and he gets one
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion
Summary: Dean bemerkt, wie sehr Sam von Eileens Tod betroffen ist.-Über eine Beziehung, die ihr tragisches Ende fand, bevor sie erblühen konnte.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Byelingual - The Works in German [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135523
Kudos: 1





	Manchen Blumen wurde das Erblühen versagt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some flowers don’t get the chance to bloom.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939055) by [Rillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion). 



„Bist du okay?“ Sorge trübt Deans Gesicht und seine Hand greift nach Sam Schulter, wo sie sich niederlegt. Eine tröstende Geste.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube nicht“, seufzt Sam. Seit er erfuhr, dass Eileen starb und ihren toten Körper sah, fühlte er sich leer, ausgelaugt. Er ist nicht sicher ob es echtes Leid ist, dass er fühlt, ob er nur simuliert, oder ob es mehr ist, als er sonst fühlt, wenn sie einen weiteren Verbündeten, Freund, Familie, verlieren.

Dean reicht ihm eine heiße dampfende Tasse voller tiefbrauner Flüssigkeit und setzt sich neben ihn. Sams Nase schwebt über dem Rand, den Inhalt schnuppernd. Seine Augenbrauen scheißen aufwärts. „Heiße Schokolade?“  


Der Ältere nickt mit dem Hauch eines Grinsens. „Du hast die immer geliebt wenn du traurig warst. Schien der richtige Zeitpunkt zur sein“, erklärt er.  


„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Danke Dean.“ Ein kleines Lächeln blitzte über Sams Gesicht, bevor er seine langen Finger um die Tasse schloss und einen Schluck trank. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag setzt er sie wieder auf dem Tisch ab. Das Geräusch ist der Beginn einer relativ angenehmen Stille. Nun, so angenehm wie die Situation erlaubt.  
Sam starrt ins Leere, sortiert seine Emotionen, während Dean ihm hin und wieder Blicke zuwirft, um zu sehen, ob er bereit ist zu reden.  


„Du mochtest sie, oder?“, sagt Dean, als er sieht wie Sam einen weiteren Schluck heiße Schokolade zu sich nimmt. Er hatte natürlich bemerkt, wie gut sich sein kleinen Bruder mit der Mitjägerin verstand, und sie sich mit ihm.  


„Ich-“, beginnt der Jüngere, verfiel jedoch wieder in Stille. Er atmet tief ein, wendet sich seinem Bruder zu, der ihn geduldig, offen und ehrlich anblickt. Es gibt Sam eine Art Sicherheit, die nur Dean ihm geben konnte. Und auf einmal hält er sich nicht mehr zurück.  


„Ja. Ich glaube das hab ich. Das tue ich.“ Die Wörter kreuzen mit einem niedergeschlagenen, geschnaubtem Lachen. Deans volle Aufmerksamkeit ist auf seinen schmerzerfüllten kleinen Bruder, auf allem was er tut.  


„Ich weiß es ist armselig und egoistisch“, führt Sam fort, „aber ich dachte wirklich-“  
Er atmet erneut tief.  
„Für einen Moment dachte ich ernsthaft, dass mit ihr vielleicht alles funktionieren könnte“, sagt Sam. Dean unterbricht ihn nicht. Er weiß, dass Sam noch nicht fertig ist, lässt dem jüngeren all die Zeit, die er braucht.  


Sam beginnt erneut:  
„Weißt du, ich dachte ' _Sie ist in diesem Leben, wurde wie wir zum Jäger erzogen _‘. Sie ist irgendwie im selben Boot wie wir. Das ist der beste Ausblick, den wir haben könnten, nicht? Sie verstand es. Verstand mich. Besser als andere Menschen. Und ich fühlte diese sofortige Verbindung, die ich zu ihr hatte. Die selbe Mentalität, Sympathie, auf einer Ebene sein. Und für einen Moment dachte ich-“ Der Größere schüttelt seinen Kopf. Seine Haare prallen gegen seine Wangen voller Bartstoppeln. Da ist ein enger Knoten in seiner Brust. Er erschwert das Atmen. Sam beißt sich auf die Unterlippe um Kontrolle zu erlangen. Er fährt fort:  
__

__„Ich schätze sie war die einzige Person, mit der ich die Chance gehabt hätte, eine ernste Beziehung aufzubauen, weißt du? Ich war glücklich mit ihr. Sie- Ich fühlte mich wohl.“  
_ _

__Dean sieht, wie die Augen seines Bruders glasig werden. Es gab ihm den Impuls sich vorzulehnen um Sam das beruhigende Gefühl einer sicheren Umgebung zu geben und seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
_ _

__„Wenn ich doch nur mehr Zeit mit ihr gehabt hätte, Dean. Um sie besser kennenzulernen“, wirfst Sam zwischen seine Sätze und blickt instinktiv gen Decke mit zusammengepressten Lippen.  
_ _

__„Es war erbärmlich von mir, darüber nachzudenken. Es ist egal wer die Person ist, unsere Leben bieten uns keine Chance mit ihnen zusammenzubleiben. Nicht für lange“, sagt Sam niedergeschlagen. „Jeder meiner Versuche Liebe zu finden endete schmerzhaft. Warum dachte ich es wäre dieses Mal anders?“ Er trinkt einen großen Schluck heißer Schokolade um den Knoten in seiner Brust und seinem Hals zu lösen.  
_ _

__„Liebe ist nichts für Jäger“, flüstert Sam, sehnsüchtig in die Ferne starrend. Eine einsame Träne fließt aus dem Linken Auge des Jüngeren als er seinen Blick nach unten auf seine nun kalte Tasse richtet.  
_ _

__Dean hatte geduldig all dem zugehört, dass Sam auf dem Herzen lag. Seinen kleinen Bruder so verletzt zu sehen, er, der es sich so so selten erlaubte zu weinen, lässt ihn sofort handeln. Er zieht Sam in deine Arme. Der Jüngere erschreckt kurz, heißt die warme tröstende Umarmung dann aber willkommen.  
_ _

__„Lass es raus“, ermutigt Dean und Sam verfällt in Schluchzer, die er den ganzen Abend zurückgehalten hatte. Der Ältere erinnerte sich gut an die Momente nach Jess, nach Madison, in denen er Sam, wie jetzt auch, getröstet hatte. Es unterscheidet sich nicht viel von der jetzigen Situation. Dean verstärkt deinen Halt um Sam, will sein Leid wie ein Schwamm aufsaugen. Er weiß, dass er nicht mehr tun kann. Er ist vertraut mit diesem Schmerz.  
_ _

__„Danke“, schnieft Sam.  
_ _

__„Du brauchst mir nicht danken“, sagt Dean und drückt ihn noch fester._  
  
Manchen Blumen wurde das Erblühen versagt.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Etwas kleines, dass ich 2018 während einer Freistunde in der Schule geschrieben habe. 
> 
> Ich shippe nicht aktiv. Aber ich habe die Chemie zwischen Sam und Eileen bemerkt, also schrieb ich darüber. Und es gibt mir eine Chance Dean als einen tollen großen Bruder zu schreiben.
> 
> Ich hoffe euch gefällt es.


End file.
